User talk:Snake137
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh Favourite Cards Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Spongebob456 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spongebob456 (Talk) 08:59, September 29, 2012 Please visit the Tutorials if you're a bit stuck. Happy editing!! RE; Hello there. I'm here regarding your request for Chat Modship. Before I give you the rights, I would like to ask you a few questions: * Do you know about Yu-Gi-Oh!? * Say a user started spamming, what would you do? (How long would you ban him for? etc) * A user was harassing another user about a given topic. What would you do? * A user uses profanity (F*ck, Sh*t etc) what would you do? Those are the only questions I would like you to answer. I would also like you to make at least 1 edit on an article in order for you to show me you are familiar with the Wiki. If you are unsure of what to do; visit the Tutorials. I hope to be in contact with you soon. =) --BobblesTalk 09:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well i saw your answers and as a chat mod i would like to give some opinions and other questions, I'm sure bob won't mind it, it is important that other chat mods can say what they think. * First, that ban for a week shouldn't really be, you have other days as well. 1 week is for something more critical or depends in the user's behavior. For example if a person starts flooding you ban that person for 2 hours, because its nothing serious, a spam is for 3 day, if that person keeps spamming then you prolong it. An evading ban, ban both accounts longer. * Second, normally you don't sort out if a user is harassing other user(s), you simple tell him/her to stop. If He/She doesn't obey, a 3 days ban should be enough. * Third, is normal to person to say cursed words, I'm Ok with people cursing, but you have to realize, cursing towards another user it's not ok, you warn that person, if he/she doesn't obey, then you know what to do. My following questions are the followed ** Here's the scenario, you and your close friend are talking but then another user comes in and seems provoked by your friend, your friend acts the wrong. What I'll you do? ** Another questions, what kind of topics would you let be discussed on a chat? For now, this is it. Depending your answers I'll give my opinions and/or questions. --E.G.G. ( ) 11:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) *** What if your friend doesn't stop? *** (Other question) What if your friend says he is just trolling? *** Well there are some type of topics shouldn't be discussed. What if a person starts comparing Yu-Gi-Oh Gx with Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, and it doesn't go how you would think it would go? --E.G.G. ( ) 11:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I am reluctant to give you the rights due to some of your answers. As Nexus pointed out, some of your ban lengths may be a bit severe. But, that doesn't mean I'm completely ruling you out. I would like to see you create a card article showing us your favourite card, just so I can see how much you know about Yu-Gi-Oh!. Thanks. --BobblesTalk 15:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ok then, i have 1 last question, what makes you think we are going to give you chat mod rights? I mean, after looking your profile in other wikis, and we saw that you've been banned from the chat, blocked and others... What makes you think we are going to give you the rights? (I'm not saying that we won't give them.) --E.G.G. ( ) 15:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC) You created a page for me which gave little or no information. You then started harassing me over 3 different Wikis about being a Mod and even an Admin! I'm sorry, but I won't be giving you any user right at this time as you have failed to demonstrate responsibility. Thank you for creating a page, but I will not issue the Chat Mod rights. --BobblesTalk 14:21, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I shall not be giving you the rights on any of the Wikis. Thank you. --BobblesTalk 14:51, October 4, 2012 (UTC)